


An Angel's Dark Promise - Yoichi X Keitaro

by emodere



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Plot Twists, Promises, Sad, Yuki death mensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emodere/pseuds/emodere
Summary: Authors Note: This storie is a bit random it's my imagination from a wet dream here and there I kept changing it as it's not completely what I saw but I don't care, storie was going to divert as Keitaro is in paraell worlds but nah to save all the hassle I was lazy so I made it less difficult to work with so he has a nightmare instead and somewhat becomes his reality P.S I'm broke so I'm a low life on YouTube and my channel is called .:EmoDere:. so there you go. Honey Sub Me <3





	An Angel's Dark Promise - Yoichi X Keitaro

Keitaro ran to the bathroom his back feels strange the sensation shortly became more sharp and in frantic panic he started to whin and yelp. Keitaro relentlessly scraped his back with his hands he wasn't gentle he didn't know what was happening he question his own sanity but he knew well enough that his mental stability had nothing to do with this. The pain was very much real, real enough that Keitaro could not no longer bare anymore. Out of nowhere he caught himself screaming so loud that it ironically sounded like someone got stabbed with an object. Yoichi heard a scream it was somewhat faint but he just about heard the voice from a far. Their family of dogs curled over to Yoichi whimpering and signalling where Keitaro was as they knew too the voice was familar. Yoichi wasted no time he rushed to the cabin barging the door open, droplets of sweat ran down his face.Yoichi:"Keitaro!? .. KEITARO!? are you here?" Yoichi tried to remain calm he was going to check the bathroom but he couldn't open the door as the handle was closed all he heard was a little boy who was crying all alone inside an almost empty room.Yoichi:"Keitaro..what's wrong? I heard a scream and our pups were upset too they led me here..can I come -" before Yoichi could finish off his sentence Keitaro jumped in and spurted out Keitaro:"No" Yoichi's eye's flickered, mouth left hanging low for a split second, furrowing his brows he asked why.

Keitaro:"I-I'm sorry Yoichi!"Strain in frog boys voice, this was getting too much the thought of his lover leaving him because he may not see the same attractions through his usual self. But the thought itself began to divide into separate insecurites he just wanted to know weather or not wolf boy loved him not just through his appearance but mainly his personality. Yoichi: "Hey,hey shh it's okay..-" Yoichi consulted his lover behind the door his hand rested over the door frame. Keitaro: "I'm just scared..." Keitaro slid down roughly against the otherside of the bathroom door the vibration was sent past Yoichi not knowing what to really say next but he wanted to be there and make sure Keitaro wasn't in any danger. Yoichi: "Keitaro.." There was a pauce between the two, Yoichi felt pained,confused worried of losing the one deariest to him, Keitaro felt doubtful his tears were going to burst out again for a second round of aganising screams only to be held in for the other's sake. Keitaro: "You wont hate me will you?" It's all colliding the urge to fill a plate full of self hate it was all piling Keitaro layed back and asked himself why would he be intrested in me? I'm just his fuck buddy aren't I? Am I nothing more than a toy for his amusement? NO stop! stop it Yoichi's not like that! he's a kind loving person, he's really loyal.

Keitaro looked upon the ceiling in the same room he sat quietly trapped in a temporary daze. He soon broke out from thinking to himself once more he heard Yoichi's husky monotone voice.Yoichi: "No.. you've known me how long? .. what made you think like this? I love you, you know that don't you?" Frog boy curls himself up burying his head into his arms and legs feeling a thread of guilt from this sudden situation he felt that he was the one to blame that he created all of this now he's at loss to what to say or do for that matter to make up for all of this but would it even matter at all?.Keitaro:"Of course I do.. I'm just scared that you might hate me for something I am or something that's new you might see, I'm scared.. that you may struggle with adjusting to change" After everything Iv'e done up to this point was it all for nothing? I'm so sorry Yoichi, I wished I could of never troubled you. Will you hate me once you find out that I am nolonger the same? Will you continue to love me unconditionally?

Yoichi: "..Keitaro.. listen I've been with you as long as I can remember you give me a reason to live you made me realise there is more to life than there ever was before when.. You know Yuki passed away... you gave me risen hope and I never felt so passionate with anyone before and like I said ages ago I wont let anything take you away from me." The love that the four letter word couldn't describe itself what Yoichi just said was given reassurance that I would never be alone and that he would always be by my side. Still feeling sick he tried to pick his own weight from the floor and though he tumbled alittle to hold the door handle there was a tinted smile on his face wanting to cherish atleast one last moment with Yoichi would give him one ounst of strength to give him one last hug and kiss before their possible farewells however Keitaro dosen't want it to end. Keitaro:"Okay.. I believe you.. it's just -" I must get out! hurry! Yoichi:"Can You please let me in?... I want to see you're face!" why is he making this harding for me? Keitaro:"Urgh.. Yoichi..." Keitaro sighs heart acheing from the adreneline. "Don't..you trust me?" Of course I DO! ,why would you ask that? Keitaro:"I do.. fine!.. please close your eye's" Keitaro believed it was now or never, he would probably never again see the light from a far. "Why?" SHUT UP! just do it I'm begging you!! Keitaro:"Please just do it" Yoichi kept his word he closed his eye's shut in high hopes of being faced with Keitaro again. Yoichi has no clue what's going on let alone what frog boy is thinking inside his head all the while makes him even more frightened. Yoichi:"Okay fine!..as long as it gets you out that's all I care about!" Thank You, I love you... Keitaro:"Better be closed.." Keitaro slowly opens the door he immidiantely jumps on top of Yoichi and hugs him shuting his eyelids he was still fearful that Yoichi may have a different reaction to what was about to be fall him.

Keitaro shot up from his bed breatheing heavily in and out his body was hot and damp from the sweat he woke up from what may have been a nightmare. Yoichi pulled Keitaro close in a warm embrace it didn't take long till Keitaro returned to his normal self again. Yoichi: "Are you alright?" Keitaro was stunned, he blinked a few times remaining silent he fell into the fit of Yoichi's arms further burying his head hiding his angelic facial expression into wolf boys muscular broad build. Yoichi: "Nightmare?" Yoichi asked, a bit rattled up with concern he gently strokes Keitaro's back for some time. Yoichi takes the silence to be a yes as an awsear. Holding him close placing one of his hands on Keitaro's shoulder they hugged for a few more mintues, Keitaro lifts his head up to be faced with wolf boy and frog boy wipes away his sleepies from his eye's while yawrning. Yoichi: "Hey! don't yawrn otherwise I'll end up doing the same" Yoichi playfully messes around with Keitaro's checks eventually cupping them with both his palms. Yoichi: "Keitaro...what's wrong? do you have a fever?" the atmosphere grew worse Keitaro picked up on this so he came back to reality, to spare the scare of course Keitaro:"Yeah.. I'm fine Yoichi.." I'm a terrible liar.. Yoichi: "Aw come on cut the crap I know somethings up" Keitaro just stares into his lovers eye's giving nothing but a straight face he ended up slyly grabbing a pillow and hitting Yoichi with it but softly whilst nervously lauthing. Why can't I tell him? Yoichi stops another direct hit with one hand in the air and pulled both Keitaro and the pillow closer this motion made both their lips to connect with one another. "Keitaro..if you were worried about anything you would tell me.. right?" But I don't want you to worry over something stupid! Keitaro:"I wouldn't Yoichi... 'I will' " with that said they kissed again this was passionate and deep, the pair gets dressed and ready for another day at camp buddy. Keitaro wasn't sure what to do besides eat breakfast he almost forgot that Yoichi and himself had slept together in the same bed once again. Yoichi let Keitaro know that he was going to check up on the rest of their family, Keitaro smiled and couldn't believe how much their puppies had grown in a short space of time.

Keitaro walks outside from their shared cabin Should I follow him? or should I eat something? he decides to give Yoichi some space as he thought that if he hadn't then he probably would of made him just a tad uncomfortable. Next thing he knew he spotted Hunter Hunter:"Oh hi Keitaro you're up early oh where's Yoichi?" Keitaro's stomach growels at him Why now out of all the times? Keitaro:"Yoichi's checking up on our pups anyway you want to go grab something to eat Hunter?" Hunter raises his hand up to his chin and giggles alittle like a girl. Hunter:"Oh I see well Yes I havn't ate yet I was just about to head over myself" Twinkerbell and frogboy made it to the cafeteria before they know it. Simple chit chats can kill the amount of steps it takes to reach a destinaton. Hunter and Keitaro looked around while walking together they then soon see Natsumi, lee,eudward and taiga up extremely early just like the other remaining three. Taiga spotted them within a glimpse his face poped out with excitement and content to see his recent friend's he had made just a year ago a changed person from all the chaous he manifested the last batch in all was forgiven yet not forgotten. Taiga waved them to come over, reunited for a whole year a new adventure unfolds is what all the fellow campers thought.

Hunter was slow behind Keitaro, Hiro immidently barges into the group and spurts out with his over energetic usual greetings very happy to be by Keitaro's side jumping around like a nonze Yoichi is quite simular to that trait that sticks out to be fact. Hiro: "Heyy Keitaro there you are I was waiting for you! ..where's wolfboy?.." Keitaro, Hunter chuckles whilst frogboy blushed a small shade of red. Keitaro:"We woke up together I got up feeling hungry and Yoichi said he was going to check up on our pups..and you were waiting for me here? ..oh no please don't tell me-" Natsumi and the others remianed quiet for alittle longer listening into their conversation Keitaro bit his bottom lip Hiro noticed this . Hiro:"Oh don't worry I wasn't here that long after you woke up I only waited 4 mintues ago.. I was alittle worried... though last night I briefly got up and fell back to sleep I could of sworn you were having.. some sort of nightmare.." Was it really a nightmare after all? but it felt so real! but if Hiro is telling me that he thought that he heard me having a nightmare? then surely that must be true! Keitaro wished he knew all the answers he couldn't help but grow more curious by Hiro's red flag response.Keitaro: "Hiro..did..did I happen to say anything out loud in my sleep?..." Hiro twiddled his thumbs and stratched the back of his head, he looked down to his own feet for a split second before facing Keitaro again. Hiro:"..You kind of said things out loud.. that sounded like you were almost in some sort of danger... I heard you saying things like HELP ME! , STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOICHI!, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!... it was very painful to hear" It was a nightmare! yes that's right...of course it is it wasn't real! Hiro returned a saddening gaze Keitaro tried to act like nothing was up but like usual everyone could still detect something off. Hiro:"Keitaro did wolfboy.. did or said anything bad to you?" Keitaro could not believe his ears no hesitation was in his voice, frogboy's natural reaction to spurt out lovingly.Keitaro: "No Hiro! how can you say that! Yoichi is nothing like the that he would never hurt me!" Keitaro was getting upset he soon lost his apetitte and out ran anyone who even thought about after him. Hunter frowned Hiro grinded his teeth together and all the while eveyone else accept a few though not all campers felt esacly hungry not after Keitaro fleed off crying.

It was getting dark out and Yoichi checked the cabins as it's one of the fewiest places where he can find Keitaro, his luck was on his side he noticed Keitaro's odd body language so he calmly chose not to draw to much sound behind his lover he slowly kneels under the bunk bed and made himself cosy close by to frogboy, Yoichi's weight dilted the mattris just an tiny bit. Yoichi snuck up on Keitaro planting kisses on the back of frogboys neck, Keitaro flintched a bit Yoichi picked up on that real fast. He wrapped himself around Keitaro gently and nusseled further inbetween his neck and shoulder.Keitaro: "Yoichi...are you feeling okay?" Holding Keitaro in this position was almost like way back when the two over stayed the night in the cave when they found Yuki. Keitaro:"Listen I'm sorry for causing you trouble earlier I didn't know what I was thinking and-" Yoichi tightens his grip and caresses frogboys arms Keitaro slightly turns just by chance to see his eye's flickering. What's wrong with him? oh no..or could it be... that he knows something? Does this have anything to do with my nightmare? Does he know something else or was it me because of this morning! I'm so confused.. Keitaro turns his body round Yoichi accept but sill clung onto him so he wouldn't run away, using one of his hands to stroke the side of wolfboys cheek Yoichi's automatic motion was to pull frogboy skin to skin. He was being more rough but this kiss was pouring more reason behind it Keitaro understood there was something definately bothering his lover.


End file.
